Love is Golden
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "True gold fears no fire." (Chinese Proverb) Dedicated to my dear friend, LC Hime. Starring Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi.


**Title** : Love is Golden

 **Featuring** : Kota Ibushi/Kenny Omega

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Rated M!

 **Summary** : "True gold fears no fire." (Chinese Proverb) Dedicated to my dear friend, LC Hime.

* * *

Kota's grip on Kenny's shoulder and waist didn't waver even a little.

The entire walk to the back, up the long ramp, down the high stairs, past the stunned stares and longing looks from their fellow wrestlers, through a mob of reporters and tabloid writers, he held on to the love of his life with all of the strength left in his aching body.

For only a brief moment, Kota Ibushi stopped, eyes locking with Tanahashi, who had come to the show despite being forbidden to by doctors and trainers.

The Ace gave him a small, pained smile, as if to say, _This is everything you wanted, right? I understand. Just be careful, okay?_

Kota's grip tightened as he adjusted Kenny's weight against his side. He gave the man he considered a god a slight nod and starting walking once again.

He couldn't manage a smile. Not yet. It was all still too raw. Too unbelievable. Too real.

He had Kenny back.

His Kenny.

The man he loved more than anyone, more than anything. His fair-skinned, blondish, actual-fucking-angel, Kenny Omega.

Though he didn't want to exacerbate his dear friend and lover's injuries, Kota's walking speed increased ever-so-slightly as they made their way out to the cars.

"Take us home," Ibushi told the driver, voice shaking with words that he'd never thought he'd say again in this lifetime.

Home.

 _Us._

((()))

Kenny was silent the entire time, too exhausted and in pain to fully process everything that had happened. Kota's arm around him, Kota's strength holding him up, Kota's tears mingling with his own, was more healing than anything he could have ever even hoped for, given the circumstances.

Omega hadn't expected anyone to come to his rescue once Cody began to lay into him, screaming about vengeance and failure. In fact, Kenny had completely expected to get his head smashed by the steel chair, and welcomed the temporary oblivion.

At least then the pain would stop, for a second.

But then, like a streak of white light, Kota came sprinting down the ramp, and everything changed in an instant.

Kenny could see, through his tears, the conflicted look on Kota's face; and it scared him. His heart leaped in his chest, and he was utterly _terrified_.

What if...What if Kota didn't love him anymore? What if coming out to help—no, to _save_ Kenny was just an act of friendship?

Or, worse, what if he was just repaying back the help that Kenny had given him a few weeks ago?

The Cleaner's heart was hammering in his chest.

'No, that can't be it,' he told himself. 'Because he's crying, too.'

They couldn't look each other in the eyes until they reached their destination...which Kenny only belatedly realized wasn't the hotel he had been staying at.

"My place, for now," Kota offered vaguely, no doubt seeing the slight confusion on Kenny's face. "Come inside?"

Kenny nodded, still avoiding looking into Ibutan's eyes. He was too afraid of what he would see if he did.

Or, worse, he was afraid of what Kota would see in Kenny's own eyes.

((()))

Kota helped Kenny into the bedroom, which was spacious and clean. He set him down on the edge of the bed, and took a step back, offering space if desired. Both men stared pointedly at the floor until the silence was unbearable.

Of course, space and silence were the absolute last things either of them wanted.

"I..."

Kenny swallowed hard, trying to order his thoughts, collect his words, and _not_ burst into tears.

But Kota beat him to it.

Unable to hold back another moment, Kota lunged forward, throwing himself onto Kenny, wrapping his strong arms around Omega's neck in a desperate, tear-filled embrace.

The force of the hug had pushed them both back onto the bed, and Kenny lay underneath Kota's weight, stunned into silence once more.

"Ibutan..."

"Please...I'm sorry..." Kota couldn't seem to find the words to express what he was feeling. It was all too _big_ to fit into language. He lifted himself up slightly and looked down at Kenny, beautiful and flushed and shocked beneath him.

"I love you so much!"

Kenny watched, with almost a detached fascination, as Kota's tears fell from his face and onto his cheek. The warm droplet traveled down and onto his lips, and Kenny tasted its salt, with a hint of sweetness.

"I couldn't...I couldn't just _wait_ anymore, I couldn't stay away, even though at the G1 you pushed me away..."

Kota sighed heavily, taking a moment to calm himself, and steady his breathing.

"Kenny...I know you hate me. I know you want to hurt me...and a part of me wants you to get your revenge. I deserve it, I know...

"But, please, just for tonight...Forgive me. Please. I couldn't...

"I couldn't let you be all alone."

Kenny Omega felt his heart stop in his chest. With shaking hands, he reached up slowly, and pulled Kota down until their chest were pressed against one another, Ibushi's face buried against his neck and hair.

"Shut up," Kenny choked out, voice shaking, his own tears returning full-force and wracking his entire body until he trembled from his core.

"Shut up! I could never hate you, not even for a moment! I'm the one who's sorry! I love you now, and I never once stopped!"

Kota lifted his head, eyes wide with astonishment as he stared at Kenny. "What?!"

Now Kenny sat up on his elbows, albeit gingerly. "Do you think I could stop loving you, seriously? I'm so obviously obsessed with you. Jesus Christ, Kota, I only tried to push you away during the G1 because..."

Omega's blue gaze lowered once more as his voice faltered.

"...Because I was scared. I'm _still_ scared. I don't want us to get hurt again." He shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Ibushi shook his head. "You never hurt me!" he declared, earning a skeptical look from Kenny. "Alright, fine. You did hurt me; but I hurt you, too. And none of that matters now, anyway, does it?"

"We can't just brush it off..."

"I know! I just..." Kota let his shoulders sag. "I just want it to work out. I can't live without you, you know?"

For the first time that night, Kenny felt his lips curling into a small smile. "And they said that _I_ was the dramatic one..."

"You are."

The two men shared a laugh—brief, but full of joy and hope. Kenny took the chance to place his hands on the sides of Kota's face, and pull him into a chaste, closed-mouth kiss.

They lingered like that for a long, sweet moment, savoring the closeness of their bodies.

"I can feel your heartbeat," Kota whispered, eyes closed, tears seeping out from under the lids. "I'm so happy..."

Kenny smiled. "I can feel yours too," he said, heart lighter than it had been in months; maybe even years. "I've missed this more than anything..."

Kota hugged him so hard then that he thought he'd suffocate.

Not that that would be a bad way to go...

After another moment, Kenny started to sit up, and Kota climbed off to stand at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, but I need a hot shower. And some food. And to sleep for, like, a week," the Cleaner said with a long sigh and a pained stretch.

Kota was quick to run off into the kitchen, putting on some hot water for tea, and several small pots, promising a feast.

He stopped his dinner prep suddenly, though, to Kenny with two big towels. "I brought your bags from the arena," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "I know...it's weird, I'm sorry. But...please help yourself to the shower and bath. Take as long as you want and need. I'll make some food. And then we can sleep."

Omega shook his head. "Ibutan, you're not my servant...Stop acting like it."

"Shut up, I know you like having me do stuff for you."

"Only if you're naked."

"Well, there might be some time for that, too, later tonight..."

((()))

Once Kenny was washed, dressed in comfortable (borrowed) pajamas, and full of ramen and tea, he lay back on the bed feeling a sense of peace and contentment like he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He had cried, again, in the bathroom as the hot water ran over his sore muscles and helped him release the tension from the day.

'Did I really lose it all in one night?' he wondered, feeling terrible about what he did to the Bucks, feeling more hurt than he wanted to admit by Cody and Hangman's actions, feeling lost now that his precious title was in the hands of another.

As he wept, he could just barely hear the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm here for you, Kenny," followed by a soft thud.

It took a moment for him to realize that Kota had taken a seat right by the door...just in case.

The small, meaningful gesture did nothing to stem the flow of his tears, but Kenny felt hope bloom again in his chest.

'Maybe...I didn't lose everything...'

Now, Kota was taking his turn in the shower, and Kenny allowed himself some more time to think things over. He knew he'd have to smooth things over with Matt and Nick...or, at least, talk to them, honestly and openly. He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it...but it had to be done.

To say nothing of the state of the Bullet Club and his place in it.

Of course, he and Kota had to sort things out between themselves too, right?

He sighed. 'I wonder if Kota will come with me...Actually, no, that might make things worse...'

For a moment, he envisioned the BC beating the shit out of him _and_ Kota; and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He certainly had an ass-kicking coming, but Ibu-tan didn't deserve anything bad.

'He definitely deserves better than me,' Kenny thought darkly, letting his eyes drift shut. 'What the hell am I even doing here? I need to go back to my own hotel room, go to sleep, and plan for tomorrow...'

As often was the case, Ibushi interrupted his train of thought as he crashed loudly into the room.

"Did you...walk into the wall?" Kenny asked, sitting up with a baffled expression.

Kota's face quickly went red. "Sorry, I was...I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at you..." He reddened even more. "You look so beautiful right now, Kenny."

Kenny could feel the heat rise in his own face, and he smiled somewhat shyly.

The two of them had damn near done everything together—in the ring, in life, _and_ in the bedroom. But, somehow, the spark between them never once faded; and a few simple, honest words between them could get their hearts racing within seconds.

Kenny scooted over on the bed. "Sleep with me," he said softly. "We...we don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. But...I don't want to sleep alone. Not after everything that happened tonight."

Kota started to say something, but quickly reconsidered, biting his lip. "Yes, Kenny, of course. You never have to ask me to..."

He shook his head, feeling a rush of conflicting emotions, but pushing them aside for later. Ibushi dressed quickly, and then climbed underneath the warm blankets with Kenny.

Kota had marveled, from the very start, how well the two of them fit together. Their bodies, their ideals, even their wrestling styles. The Golden Star hadn't been particularly superstitious growing up, and he had certainly never believed in the concept of soul mates.

But after meeting Kenny...after _loving_ Kenny...

How could he deny that they belonged together?

Something unspoken passed between them, and, in unison, Kenny and Kota moved towards each other on the bed, wrapping their arms around each other and pulling their bodies together.

When their foreheads met, they shared a smile, a quick kiss, a nervous laugh.

"I was so sure I'd never have this angle ever again," Kenny whispered, blue eyes shimmering. "Being able to lay down, and just look at you, and feel your body...I don't deserve you."

Kota smiled to hide the tears that had gathered, and kissed Kenny Omega lightly once more.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long," he admitted. "Having you back... I'm afraid that this is a dream right now, actually...But I don't think my heart could take it, this time."

Kenny smiled. "If you're dreaming, then I am too," he laughed. "Although, whenever I dream about us like this, it usually gets X-rated pretty quickly..."

Kota raised an eyebrow. "Kenny...do you want to...?"

"Shouldn't we take it slow? We haven't even talked about what we are, yet..."

"Fuck that. If you want to, I'm ready..." Kota experimentally ground his hips against Kenny's, drawing a low groan from his blond lover.

"When did you get so dirty?" Kenny jokingly complained, feeling himself slowly growing harder and harder.

"I've always been like this," Kota grinned, though his heart was racing. "Top or bottom?" he asked breathlessly, betraying his excitement and nervousness.

Kenny caught it, however, and pursed his lips. "Ibutan, we don't have to do this," he said firmly.

But Kota shook his head. "Kenny, the answer is yes! I want you more than anything! I won't blame you if you don't want to do it with me..."

"Are you kidding me? What do you think I masturbate to all the time?"

"Pictures of the Young Bucks?"

"Ouch. A smart ass now, too, huh?"

"Always have been... And unless you've forgotten how to make me sorry, I'm only going to get worse."

Kenny rolled over, on top of Kota, pinning him down at the waist. "Hmm, I promise I'll punish you..." he growled. Kota's eyes glazed over at that, and Kenny felt all the blood in his head rush down to his groin, leaving him dizzy and giddy.

"But not tonight, my dear Ibushi. I'm too tired from the match to give you what you deserve."

In an instant, Kota bucked him off, and switched their positions, sitting comfortably now on Kenny's middle.

"Then let me give _you_ what you deserve."

((()))

Kenny hadn't exactly been celibate the entire time that he and Kota had been separated.

But he'd be damned if he'd ever had sex that was anywhere near as good as sex with Ibushi.

"Stop fuckin' teasing me!" Omega cried out, writhing on the bed as Kota's tongue ran up and down the full length of his cock.

Kota smiled wickedly, and grabbed the base of Kenny's dick. "Don't rush me...I want to savor this. It's been years, after all..."

He took Kenny fully into his mouth, making the _gaijin_ cry out in what _almost_ sounded like agony, back arching off the bed, eyes squeezed shut. Kota sucked with abandon, drawing his lover to the brink again and again until neither of them could take it anymore.

Kota climbed up Kenny's trembling body, and spread his legs carefully. Inwardly, he was patting himself on the back for keeping a mostly-unused bottle of lube in the table near the bed.

The Golden Star carefully coated himself, groaning at the feeling, anticipating so much more. Slowly, carefully, he pressed himself into Kenny's waiting hole, both men gasping at the contact.

"Why...Why are you so tight?!" Kota asked through grit teeth, breath caught in his throat as he continued to push in.

"I haven't...I haven't done it a lot, since..." Kenny gripped the pillow that rested under his head, holding on for dear life as he felt himself being filled and stretched for the first time in longer than he cared to admit. Kota had him by the hips, trying so hard to be gentle.

"Ibutan...just fuck me!" Kenny demanded, switching his grasp from the pillow to Kota's shaking arms. "You won't hurt me!"

Kota gave him a short nod, and began thrusting; slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in. He opened Kenny as tenderly as he could, inch by inch, until he was completely in.

The embracing warmth around him was overwhelming, though; and Kota leaned back on his arms, overcome with emotion as he looked at Kenny.

"My Angel..."

Kenny opened his eyes slowly, nearly beyond the capabilities of speech, and looked at Kota. He saw him as he always did: Utterly perfect, utterly incomprehensible in his openness. A dream come to life, a god in this oft-broken world.

A single thought passed between them, united in mind, body, and soul.

 _Holy shit...I love you._

((()))

The Golden Lovers lay together once again, wrapped tightly in the sheets, and one another's arms.

After a couple of orgasms for them both, they had collapsed side by side onto the bed; several minutes later, they moved only to burrow underneath the blankets.

"I'm so happy," Kenny said sleepily, to which he received an equally-blissful _Hmmmm_ in reply.

He assumed that meant _Same here_ in drowsy Kota-speak.

There was so much to catch up on, between them. And so much that he, Kenny, had to take care of himself.

'Tomorrow,' he told himself. 'Tonight...I'll just enjoy this.'

"I'm going with you," Kota said suddenly, voice still drowsy.

"What?"

"Whatever it is that you have to do tomorrow...I'm coming with you."

Kenny smiled gratefully, kissing Kota on the forehead.

Of course the man could read his mind. Of course.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And...thank you for not giving up on me. Your love reached me, finally."

Kota couldn't help but smile in return, feeling the pure light that flooded his soul at the sound of Kenny's voice so close to him.

He knew that they'd have to talk...and talk some more...to sort out what, exactly, was going on with them. And it wouldn't be easy. But he was willing to take the risk.

Miraculously, it seemed Kenny was as well.

'A second chance,' Kota thought as Kenny snuggled up to him even more closely. Again, he felt the beat of their hearts, once more in sync.

His last waking thoughts wandered to Tanahashi, who told him in no uncertain terms to take the chance if— _when_ —it finally appeared.

 _I mean, you and Kenny love each other, right? How could you_ not _have a second chance? Real love stories don't have endings..._

"A new beginning!" Kenny remarked suddenly, sitting up and scaring the hell out of Kota. "Holy shit, it all makes sense!"

Kota waited for his near-heart attack to subside before punching Kenny in the arm.

"Will you go to sleep?!"

"But, this is seriously too perfect...At The New Beginning, we got a new beginning...!"

Kenny grabbed his phone and began typing away furiously, sending a message to himself that would no doubt be fodder for an upcoming promo or interview. Occasionally, he would chuckle to himself, and shake Kota excitedly—who after a few moments of the annoying click of nails on glass buried his head under a pillow and began to beg Kenny to go to sleep.

Life was good.

The Golden Lovers were back.

And love, somehow, endures.

 _"True love stories never have endings." (Richard Bach)_

* * *

 _A/N: I can't write the scene in the ring itself, because that was already perfection. These two are perfection. I love them, haha. And thanks, LC, for being a great friend, and the Slash Queen! And thank you, NJPW for this awesomeness._


End file.
